


You Wanted All Three?

by pseuicide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano made a bet. He lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanted All Three?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote it! A Cristiano/Barcelona gangbang! It's honestly just filthy porn with no semblance of a plot, but I hope you guys enjoy it! (As a side note, please just assume spouses/partners either don't exist or are cool with this kind of thing. I hate the thought of anyone cheating!)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

'Leo, if you win the treble, I'll let your whole team fuck me.'

That had been what he'd said back in December, when Real Madrid had been riding high and everything was perfect.

He never imagined it would all fall apart so quickly.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be the one lifting cup after cup, riding on top of a bus, waving to throngs of celebrating fans. 

He wasn't supposed to be in Lionel Messi's oppressively hot bedroom, sprawled out on his stomach while Gerard Pique fucked him roughly from behind. 

And he certainly wasn't supposed to be enjoying it.

"How does he feel, Geri?" Neymar asked, kneeling on the bed next to them and gazing down at the spot where their bodies were joined. Cristiano wanted to shove him to the floor, but his arms were being held above his head by Suarez and the big blond keeper - Ter Stegen or something.

"Fucking tight," Pique groaned, fucking hard into his old team mate. Pique was hung, Cristiano had always known that, but he felt massive now, driving his cock into Cristiano's tight clenching body over and over. They had prepped him well - Xavi had insisted on it - but Cristiano didn't think anything could have prepared him for Pique's thick cock stretching him wide. He had to struggle to keep quiet, burying his face in the pillows to muffle any groans of pain - or worse, groans of pleasure - while Pique gripped his hips tightly and pounded into him.

"Don't stretch him out too much," Neymar replied, snickering a little, and Pique just batted him away playfully.

"I won the coin toss so I get to go first. Deal with it," he said with a grin, laying a stinging slap on Cristiano's ass, making him yelp and jump. He could hear, distantly, Xavi reprimanding Pique from across the room - the older man was still fully clothed, just sitting on a chair watching the proceedings, looking more like a chaperon at a dance than a participant in an orgy. Or was it a gangbang? The Barca players didn't seem to be touching each other much, too focused on getting Cristiano spread out under them - they had stripped him naked the second he walked in the door and started fondling him, laughing and joking among one another.

"Have him suck you off, Ney," a voice came from the other side of the room - it was Messi, Cristiano realized. It had been him calling the shots all night, directing his team mates where to touch and pinch and grope, directing them to get Cristiano on the bed and open him up. He hadn't touched Cris himself - hadn't even taken his clothes off, but something in his gaze made Cristiano feel more exposed than he ever had in his life. He wondered if the little flea was even going to fuck him or sate himself by staring all night.

Neymar made a victorious sound and bounced up to the head of the bed, wriggling between the bodies so he was kneeling in front of Cristiano. One of them - Cristiano had no idea which one - tugged his head up by the hair, guiding him forward onto Neymar's cock. It wasn't very big, Cristiano noted with satisfaction, so he was able to take it easily, sinking down on it and sucking firmly. Neymar moaned, burying a hand in Cristiano's hair to hold in him place while he thrust his hips and fucked his mouth.

"You're good at this," Neymar said with a laugh, while Cristiano glared up at him. He decided he was going to ride the boy, so good that he would compare every lover he ever had in the future to Cristiano. It would be a small victory but Cris was willing to take it. He sucked hard at Neymar's cock, pushing down until the entire length was engulfed, tears springing to his eyes as his hair was pulled roughly. He wanted to use his hands but his wrists were being held tight still, and he knew he'd be overpowered through numbers if he tried to break the hold. Xavi had told him to hold up two fingers if he needed to stop, but Cristiano had never given up on anything in his life, and he certainly wasn't going to now, surrounded by Barcelona players. 

And he couldn't deny that it was making his cock desperately hard, being treated this way, being filled from both ends by his rivals' cocks. 

Pique guided him up onto his knees, and Ter Stegen and Suarez put hands under his chest to hold him upright while he was pounded front and back. He could hear murmuring going on around him, someone complaining about Pique taking too long, but it sounded far away. The only thing Cristiano could focus on was the cocks inside him, pushing into his ass and down his throat, the burning stretch of Pique's thick length, and the pressure against his prostate. Pique was managing to hit it only every once in a while, enough to make Cristiano squirm and writhe, but not enough to give him any real satisfaction. Pique slapped his ass again, not as hard as he had the first time, just enough to make Cristiano's firm cheek bounce.

"I'm surprised you're this tight. I figured you took it up the ass all the time," he said with a little laugh, and Cristiano just glared up at Neymar, who smiled in return and thrust harder into his mouth.

"This isn't your first time getting fucked is it?" Pique asked, grabbing Cristiano around the waist and picking up his pace, hammering hard into him, making him groan around Neymar's cock. He wanted to give a smart answer, but they weren't letting him pull off - he was trapped in place, held firm by four sets of hands. 

"He's heavy," Suarez said, glancing back at Messi. "Can we turn him over?"

"Yeah, get him on his back. Geri, take a break for a while," he said, patting his team mate on the shoulder. Pique obeyed, sliding out of Cristiano and making him hiss in discomfort, then he felt more hands than he could count turning him over onto his back. Messi was saying something he couldn't hear to Alves, but he was quickly distracted by the hand around his cock. It was Ter Stegen, and he looked up at the big blond curiously.

"Do you talk?" he asked the other man, first in Spanish, then English. Ter Stegen smiled a bit.

"When I have something to say," he replied in English, giving Cristiano's cock a few tugs. He leaned down, speaking to Cris privately. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, a note of concern in his voice. Messi had offered him the opportunity to back out of the whole thing, told him he didn't really have to do it if he didn't want to, but Cris had never backed down from anything in his life. And if he was being honest with himself, there was an appeal to it, to just relinquishing control to other people, letting himself be used by a group of men, taking their cocks until he was a trembling, fucked out mess. It was one of his darkest fantasies, one he shoved to the back of his mind and tried not to think about.

"I'm good," he said honestly. Ter Stegen nodded, looking like he was going to say something else when he was interrupted by Neymar.

"Hey, stick to Spanish. Not everyone speaks English," he complained, and Alves hushed him as he came over. It made Cristiano smile a bit. "I want to fuck him," Neymar said to Messi. Messi just shrugged and waved Neymar over to the bed, and the young man bumbled over to Cristiano and nudged his legs apart. Cris smiled to himself and grabbed Neymar, using his greater strength to toss him down onto the bed, making Neymar yelp in surprise. 

"Just lay still," Cristiano said, throwing a leg over Neymar and straddling him, reaching back to hold his cock still while he sank down on it. It was quite a bit smaller than Pique's, so it slid in easily enough, and Cristiano didn't waste any time, starting to rock his hips eagerly. Being in control like this allowed him to find his prostate, and he made sure to hit it each time he sank down on Neymar's cock, a soft moan escaping him. Neymar was groaning loudly, gripping Cristiano's hips and thrusting up to meet each one of Cristiano's movements. It didn't seem like Neymar was going to stroke his cock, so Cristiano did it himself, wrapping a hand around his rigid length as he rode the younger man enthusiastically. Glancing down, he could see the flush on Neymar's cheeks, see those cat-like eyes dark and lustful as they stared up at him, and it made Cristiano smirk a little, that he could have this effect on the younger man. His hand moved quickly on his cock as he bounced in Neymar's lap, and he threw his head back and moaned raggedly. The constant pressure against his prostate and the hand on his cock was driving him a little mad with lust, and for the first time that night he let go and just moaned out his pleasure without any shame. He was pleased to hear Neymar moaning as well, feeling those slender hands move off his hips to wander over his abs, fondling his sculpted body.

"Fuck, you're hot," Neymar muttered, rocking his hips up each time Cristiano sank down on him, and Cristiano smirked again, locking eyes with the younger man. He hoped Neymar remembered this for the rest of his life.

"You're not so bad, either. I'm hotter, though," he said playfully, attention diverted when he felt a hand in his hair. It was Messi, and there was a young guy standing next to him who looked like he might faint. It was one of the newer players - Bartra, maybe? - very attractive, but also clearly very nervous. Messi guided the young guy onto the bed. 

"Suck him off," Messi said, softly but firmly as Bartra moved to the head of the bed and kneeled down next to Neymar's head. Cristiano eyed him closely - the kid looked pale and shaky. "He's nervous," Messi explained. "Try to calm him down."

"Yeah, I see that," Cristiano said softly, slowing his pace in Neymar's lap and leaning forward, kissing Bartra's stomach.

"It's ok," he soothed, hands sliding up Bartra's sides, stroking his skin gently. "Just relax."

Bartra nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as Cristiano ducked his head and flicked his tongue over his cock. It was rock hard, flushed an angry red color, and Cristiano gently closed his mouth around it and sucked. He stilled in Neymar's lap, letting him take over, and the young Brazilian started thrusting up into Cristiano's body, making him moan softly around the cock in his mouth, which in turn drew a strangled noise from Bartra. He just stroked the other man's thighs soothingly, starting to bob his head while Neymar fucked up into him fast and hard, and Cristiano was glad suddenly that Pique had gone first - it had stretched him open enough that Neymar's rough thrusting wasn't painful. Bobbing his head smoothly, Cristiano snuck a hand back down and wrapped it around his cock, stroking himself as Neymar fucked him. Cristiano's hand was sloppy and jerky on his cock - it was overwhelming to be filled from both ends like this, and he was having trouble focusing. Luckily Neymar was doing most of the work below him, leaving Cristiano to focus on Bartra. The man was muttering something Cris couldn't hear, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut, and suddenly he felt a sharp pull on his hair.

"I'm - I'm going -" Bartra panted, head thrown back, eyes shut tight, and Cristiano felt a huge hand on the back of his head suddenly, right over Bartra's.

"Come in his mouth, Marc," Pique said, and Cristiano moaned softly, nodding to let Bartra know it was all right, and suddenly his mouth was flooded with hot fluid. He had no choice but to swallow it, sucking the warm come down so he didn't choke, and Bartra moaned brokenly, hand still fisted tight in his hair. Pique was speaking to him, soothing his teammate, and finally Cristiano was allowed to pull off. He coughed a bit, a couple drops of come escaping his mouth and trickling down his chin, and he could hear Neymar groaning below him at the sight. He was thrusting so hard that Cristiano had started to get a bit sore, and he made a distressed noise that was enough to make Xavi speak again.

"Neymar, slow down," the older man said from across the room, and Neymar to his credit obeyed instantly, slowing almost to a stop. Cristiano let out a sigh of relief and resumed stroking his cock, hand pumping the rigid length as he started to work his hips again. 

Messi spoke again. "Ney, why don't you stop for a while. Luis, come over," he said to Suarez, and Cristiano climbed off of Neymar carefully, settling down onto the bed. 

"No, up, come on," Suarez said, and Cristiano found himself being lifted entirely off the bed - it was a new thing, he wasn't accustomed to being manhandled like this and it made him shiver, made his whole body flush hot. When he was let down again he felt a body underneath him, their belly pressed to his back, he had to glance over his shoulder to see that it was Suarez. He was pushed up until he was straddling the other man - obviously they expected him to ride Suarez as well, and Cristiano found it somewhat of a relief, even as he was breached again, Suarez's cock being pushed into him slowly. At least he'd have some control, just like he had with Neymar, even if the position was kind of odd.

He realized why they had arranged him like this when Alves climbed onto the bed in front of him, settling between his legs.

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked, glanced up at Alves while the other man slicked his cock up. He knew perfectly well what they were planning, and it made his heart hammer in his chest.

Messi was standing next to the bed, still clothed, but the bulge in his jeans was obvious. "Do you think you can do it?"

Cristiano wondered if Messi phrased it that way deliberately. The last thing he wanted was to admit he couldn't do something in front of a bunch of Barcelona players. He took a deep breath and nodded.

The three of them exchanged a look and Alves reached out a hand, slipping a finger in beside Suarez's cock to stretch him even further, and Cristiano hissed a bit. He was stretched from Pique, and Suarez wasn't as large, but the knowledge of what was about to happen had made him tense up. A hand gripped his cock again - it was Suarez, from behind him, and started to stroke. The other man was pushing his hips up, cock sliding up into Cristiano's slick hole, and Alves slipped a second finger into him. It was an entirely new experience, all of this was really, and Cristiano threw his head back, trying to hold back his moans. It was uncomfortable, but not outright painful, and Suarez's cock was brushing his prostate each time he thrust up. 

"You like being a slut for us?" Pique asked, and Cristiano lifted his head to look at him.

"You never shut up, do you?" he asked, and Suarez gave a particularly hard thrust, making Cristiano yelp. Pique smirked at him. 

"Watch your mouth," Pique replied, and Cristiano glared a little before turning his attention to Alves, who was stroking his cock slowly.

"Maybe we should have gagged him," Neymar said with a chuckle, and Pique went over to him to murmur something Cris couldn't hear that made them both laugh. Cristiano scowled. 

A hand on his thigh turned his attention back to Alves. "If it's too much, tell us, ok?" Alves said, looking into Cristiano's eyes. He and Alves had had their differences, but he couldn't imagine the other man - or any of them, really - wanting to genuinely hurt him. So Cristiano nodded, closing his eyes and taking a breath. Suarez had stopped moving to allow Alves to brush the slick head of his cock against Cristiano's already stretched rim, pressing it forward steadily. For the first few tries nothing happened, and Cristiano thought they weren't going to be able to do it, but Alves gave a hard push and suddenly his cock slipped inside, right next to Suarez's. Cristiano gritted his teeth, his whole body tensing up at the pain - it was like being split in two. Suarez started stroking him again, and he felt a hand on his hair, not to pull this time, but just to stroke his dark curls soothingly. 

"Breathe," he voice in his ear said - Messi, again - and Cristiano obeyed, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It was such a tight fit that no one could really move at first, both Alves and Suarez were panting hard and twitching with the effort of holding back, and Cristiano had to bite his inner lip to keep from crying out. The hand on his cock was helping with the pain - not much, but it was something - and keeping his erection from flagging as he was stretched. It was so full, so much inside him that for a moment Cristiano thought he'd have no choice but to back out, when he heard Messi's voice in his ear.

"You're doing really well. You can take it, I know you can," he said softly, soothingly, running his fingers through Cristiano's hair, and Cris nodded at the encouragement. Alves and Suarez started to move at Cristiano's nod, and Cris couldn't help but whimper. It was agonizing, but the thought of what he was doing, taking two cocks inside him at once, was so arousing it made his toes curl. And he was enjoying the moans and pants escaping both of the other men, enjoying the thought that they would remember this moment for as long as they lived. 

"You're beautiful," Messi said quietly, against Cristiano's ear so no one else could hear them, and Cris couldn't help but shiver at his words. His body was being jostled by Suarez and Alves thrusting into him, a little faster now as Cristiano began to loosen up, the pain fading to a dull ache rather than a burning agony. He had never felt fuller in his life, and he couldn't help but shift his hips at the feel of those two cocks sliding against one another inside his hot clenching body.

"Fuck," Alves gasped in Portuguese. "He's tight." Cristiano shuddered a bit at being talked _about_ rather than to even though he was right there, like he was a toy to be used for their amusement - it was humiliating, degrading, and it made his cock throb against Alves' abs as the two men fucked him faster. They were both panting, Messi was stroking his hair slowly, and Cris couldn't help but turn his head to look at the other man - he looked disheveled, red in the face and wild haired, like he'd been yanking at it the way he did when he got frustrated on the pitch. Cristiano leaned in as much as he could and pressed a soft kiss to the Argentine's mouth, surprised to find it returned despite everything he'd done with his lips tonight. It was a brief kiss, since it was at an awkward angle and his body was being jostled hard by Suarez and Alves thrusting into him, much harder and faster now that he had loosened up enough to allow them room to move. Cristiano let his head fall back, panting harshly and trembling from the sensation of being stuffed so full, stretched open so wide.

"Let him suck you off, Leo," a voice said - Pique again - but Messi just shook his head. There was a very obvious bulge in his jeans, but he seemed to be waiting for everyone else to finish before he took a turn with Cristiano. Maybe he got off on watching, Cris thought, maybe he wasn't going to touch him at all. Cris was surprised to find himself a bit disappointed at the thought, even though the idea of taking yet another cock into his stretched, aching hole made him nervous. But only Bartra had come yet, the rest were still waiting, and when Cris glanced around the room he could see them watching him with hungry eyes, some stroking themselves and some not. He let his lashes flutter shut, not wanting to see them staring at him, even as his skin prickled at the idea of being watched. His inner thighs were screaming at him and he was getting tired, but luckily Alves and Suarez didn't seem to expect him to do much - they just kept thrusting, almost pounding into him now, and all Cristiano could do was whimper in discomfort - it still hurt, but it wasn't agonizing like it had been. One of their cocks, or maybe both, kept bumping right against his prostate, keeping his cock hard against his belly as he was fucked, but when he went to reach for it he found his wrist caught by Messi.

"No. Not yet," he said, kissing Cristiano's neck softly. "Marc, come over."

Marc? Bartra was ready for round two that fast? But when he looked up he could see the blond keeper climbing up, standing on the bed next to the three of them. Cristiano supposed his first name was Marc as well, and he glanced down to see the blond's cock bobbing in front of his face, flushed pink and leaking precome. He was so tired he could barely move, but Ter Stegen didn't seem bothered, just guided his mouth open and slid his cock in with a moan. Cristiano's heart hammered in his chest, a dirty thrill going through him at the revelation that he was really doing this, taking three cocks at once, and the burst of arousal from that thought gave him the energy to wrap his lips tight around that big cock and suck hungrily. Ter Stegen still did most of the work, though, thrusting forward shallowly so Cristiano didn't choke, while Alves and Suarez continued fucking his ass hard. The room was so hot they all had sweat dripping off them and the scent of sex was overwhelming in the humid air, enough that Neymar complained and tugged one of the windows open. He sounded so far away, and all Cristiano could focus on were the cocks inside him, three of them, fucking into him and stuffing him so full he felt like he'd burst at any moment. His head moved forward eagerly, trying to get Ter Stegen's big cock further into his mouth.

"Easy, I don't want you to choke," he said in English, stroking Cristiano's hair softly, but Cristiano just kept pushing forward.

"Fuck his mouth, Marc. He wants it," Pique said, in Spanish, still as chatty as ever. "He wants to be treated like a slut. Don't you?" Pique asked, climbing onto the bed on the other side, guiding Cristiano off Ter Stegen's cock with a firm grip on his hair. "Don't you?" he asked again, and Cristiano couldn't deny it, just nodded dazedly, opening his mouth obediently when the big Spaniard tugged at his hair. "It's clean, don't worry," he murmured, sinking his thick cock into Cristiano's mouth. Cris felt like he was ... floating, flying, his brain was fuzzy and unfocused, so much so that he couldn't even suck, just kept his mouth slack and let Pique fuck into it, that rigid length pushing down into his throat. He was so exhausted the other men had to hold him up, like he was a doll or a toy, an object to be used, and it was like some switch had flipped in his brain that he wasn't bothered by it. He enjoyed it, even. 

"We should keep you," Pique rambled, but Cristiano could barely hear him. The pressure on his prostate was constant now, and he was so close to coming, but Messi had an iron grip on the base of his cock that was stopping it. "Take you with us wherever we go. You'd be our little slut. Would you like that?" he asked, sinking his cock all the way down Cristiano's throat, and he was so exhausted he didn't even gag. Alves was mumbling something in Portuguese and Cristiano felt a sudden wetness inside him - the other man had come, deep in his ass, and Saurez wasn't far behind. They were moaning loudly into the oppressive air, but it sounded distant to his ears, like they weren't even in the same room. Cristiano just shivered at the sensation of all that fluid inside him, at the thought that he had two loads of come in his ass - it was filthy and obscene and so very, very arousing. Getting testing had been a requirement for participation in the - orgy, gangbang? - so Cristiano knew he wasn't in any danger, but the thought that he was being filled to the brim by two rivals, two men he didn't really know all that well, sent dirty shivers through him.

He felt himself being moved again, let down onto his back, and then the blond keeper was on top of him, between his thighs, pushing his legs back and sinking into his stretched hole with a groan. It was all so fast, or at least it seemed that way to Cristiano, and he made his head spin a bit. Pique was back again, kneeling beside him, turning his head and feeding his cock into Cristiano's slack mouth. 

"Jesus, Marc, how can you even feel anything?" Pique asked with a laugh, but Ter Stegen just moaned again, guiding Cristiano's legs around his waist and thrusting into him. He was so sore and the blond was huge, but the pain, thankfully, was dull and distant. 

"It's good," Ter Stegen said, fucking into Cristiano in long, slow strokes. Pique wasn't nearly as gentle, fucking his mouth hard, shoving his cock in as deep as it would go.

"What's it feel like?" he asked curiously, petting Cristiano's hair, trying to bring him back to reality. "Hey, stay with us," he said, and Cristiano immediately tightened his lips and tried to suck. It was automatic, like a reflex, something he had no control over. Ter Stegen's cock felt huge inside him, but Cristiano was so stretched that it moved easily, sliding through the mess Suarez and Alves had left inside him. Everything was so wet and sticky - his skin, the air, everything. It was filthy and incredible.

"Wet," Ter Stegen groaned. "Loose, but hot. He's so hot inside. You should try it," he suggested.

Pique chuckled. "I'll stick with his mouth. I want to come all over his face." Once Pique finished speaking he started thrusting in earnest, cock sinking deep into Cristiano's throat each time he pushed in and Cristiano tried to keep up but he couldn't, it was too much, having both men fucking into him, using him from both ends. He could do nothing more than lie there and take it, let them sate themselves with his body. 

"This isn't fair," Neymar whined, going over to Messi again and complaining to him. Messi just shushed him and said something else - Cristiano couldn't hear what it was, but it seemed to placate the young Brazilian for the moment. 

"Ney, get on the bed and jerk off," Pique suggested. "We'll both come on his face." How did he sound so unaffected? Cristiano was a wreck, lying limp and trembling on the bed, barely able to control his own body, his brain lust-fogged mush. He barely even noticed when Neymar knelt next to his head and started jerking himself off, working himself up to an orgasm. Messi had wandered off and Xavi was still in the same place he'd been all night: across the room, watching everything with a disapproving frown. Cristiano couldn't bring himself to care, just lazily pushed his tongue up against that thick hard flesh, jaw aching as Pique used his mouth. Ter Stegen was thrusting hard, nailing his prostate dead on each time he pushed in, and Cristiano moaned helplessly, pleasure sparking up his spine. It was so much, _too_ much, overwhelming him and making him feel like he might come apart at the seams. The blond keeper was the first to come, burying himself deep inside Cristiano and letting go, filling him with a third load, and his eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. Neymar was second, shooting ropes of come all over Cristiano's cheek, some getting on Pique, which made the big Spaniard laugh and reprimand him playfully, and Pique just thrust in a few more times, groaning raggedly. After a few moments Cristiano found his mouth suddenly empty and he felt a second load land on his face, all over his other cheek, his chin, his nose, some going into his open panting mouth. Pique laughed and said something else, but Cristiano wasn't paying attention -he just reached down for his cock and managed to close his fingers around it before his hand was once again dragged away. 

"I said no," Messi reprimanded, voice firm but not harsh, and Cristiano didn't have the energy to fight. "Come on, just two more."

Pique grabbed him by the arm, guiding him up and off the bed. They got him on his hands and knees on the floor and Cristiano, too tired to resist, just accepted it, obediently crawling over to the older man. Xavi looked flushed but otherwise as stone-faced as ever, even when Pique tugged his jeans open and guided his cock out, exposing him to the room.

"Cristiano, you need to stay with us. Are you all right?" the older man asked, staring into his eyes. Cristiano nodded - he was sore and exhausted and sticky and his head felt a million miles away, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. He felt ... free, in a way. No one here expected him to be perfect, there was no pressure on him to be the savior of his team ... all he had to do was lie back and take what he was given.

"Fuck, look at that," Pique said, grasping Cristiano's firm round ass in his hands and spreading him open. His hole was puffy and sore, so stretched it was gaping, pearly come dripping out of him and smearing all over his thighs. Pique pressed two fingers into him while Messi guided his mouth onto Xavi's cock, making him whimper.

"Come on, Geri, he's had enough," Alves said, patting Pique on the shoulder.

"I just need to get a photo, Shaki wants to see," he said, and Cristiano heard rustling, then the click of a shutter, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he bobbed his head lazily in Xavi's lap. It was Messi doing most of the work - Xavi was utterly still, just staring down at him while the Argentine cupped his jaw and guided his mouth up and down. He didn't know how long it lasted, how long he dragged his wet, swollen mouth up and down Xavi's cock - the older man was so stoic and silent, although truthfully Cristiano wasn't giving him the best blowjob in the world. But he was just so exhausted. Messi was still saying something, soothing him, but Cristiano wasn't paying attention, and he finally mustered the energy to tighten his lips around the cock in his mouth, finally applying some suction, and that at least got a reaction out of Xavi. It was only a small inhale, barely audible, but it was enough for Cristiano. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he sank down on Xavi's cock, engulfing it down to the root - and just like that the older man was coming, right down Cristiano's throat, shoved in so deep Cris didn't even need to swallow. He was guided off, and he just sank back into the plush carpet while the Barcelona players moved around him. He had no idea what was happening, just heard Messi's faraway voice again.

"I'll get him cleaned up. You guys can go ahead," Messi said softly, and Cristiano just closed his eyes drowsily. When he opened them he was on the bed again - they must have moved him before they left.

The room was quiet. Empty. Messi's face appeared in his field of vision, flushed blood red, glistening with sweat.

"Still wa -" Cristiano started, tongue tripping over his words. "Still want me even like this?" he slurred, gazing sleepily at Messi. He had finally taken his clothes off - when had he done that? - and was pressing his small firm body against Cristiano's. He could feel something against his thigh; Messi's cock, and apparently the little flea wasn't little everywhere. He wanted to smirk, but all he could manage was a slight twitch of his lips.

"Yes," Messi said softly, guiding Cristiano's legs up onto his waist and teasing the head of his cock against his swollen, abused hole. "Are you ok?"

Cristiano nodded. As worn out as he was, he knew he wouldn't feel like he'd held up his end of the bargain until he had Messi's come inside him. And truthfully, he wanted it. Messi was the one he had wanted more than any of them, and he tightened his legs around the Argentine's waist encouragingly. Messi just nodded in understanding and gently slid his cock into his sore, gaping entrance, making Cristiano hiss a bit. He had gone numb for the most part, but Messi had a thick cock, and his flesh was so tender that it still hurt a bit as he was breached again. Messi was gentle though as he started to thrust, rocking his hips, letting his hands wander over Cristiano's face - all the come had been wiped off, but some stickiness still remained, and Messi looked fascinated as he stroked his fingertips over Cristiano's cheeks. When Cristiano reached for his cock he wasn't stopped this time, and he curled his fingers around his aching length, stroking it lazily as Messi fucked him.

"You get - you get off on it, don't you?" he asked, slurring, but Messi understood him - if his slightly embarrassed look was any indication. "Fucking me like this, after - after they used me," he mumbled, sliding his free arm around Messi's neck. Messi leaned down and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Cristiano's mouth, and Cris knew he must have been tasting his team mates, but it didn't seem to repel him - quite the opposite. He started thrusting in harder, cock sliding through the wet slick mess inside Cristiano, letting their tongues slide together. The moist slicking noise as Messi fucked him was loud in the room, obscene, sending a filthy shiver through Cristiano. Messi seemed affected by it too, breaking the kiss to stare down at the spot where they were joined, watching his cock slide into that fucked out hole, pale flesh shiny with the come of three other men. That thick length was nailing his prostate and Cristiano moaned raggedly into Messi's mouth when the Argentine kissed him again, one hand stroking himself and the other diving into Messi's hair to grip those dark strands tightly. 

Cristiano had a feeling Messi wasn't going to last long - he'd been hard most of the night watching his team mates fuck Cristiano one after the other and he seemed wound up, thrusting vigorously into him, stroking his face and neck and chest. Cristiano wasn't very far from coming himself, stroking himself faster now as Messi broke the kiss to catch his breath. They were both panting hard, and Messi knocked Cristiano's hand away to replace it with his own, eagerly pumping the other man's cock as he sank into his tender hole again and again. Cristiano's body, usually so powerful and energetic, was limp as a rag doll's as Messi used him, and he let his hand slip out of that soft sweaty hair, arms falling to the bed with a soft thump. He was so overworked that he couldn't even moan - the only sounds coming from him were harsh, hiccuping gasps and it was a struggle to even keep his eyes open and watch as Messi's face screwed up in pleasure while he came hard inside Cristiano's abused hole. It was so much, all that warm fluid inside him, adding on to what was already there, so much that it practically gushed out of him when Messi finally pulled away. He felt his legs being guided up and spread apart, and then two fingers were sinking into him to touch the pearly essences inside him, left from Alves and Suarez and Ter Stegen and then finally Messi himself. He felt used and filthy and unbelievably aroused, and Messi glanced up at him when he let out a distressed noise and shifted his hips. The Argentine got the hint quickly enough, resuming stroking his cock as he gently ran the fingers of his free hand through the white sticky mess leaking out of Cristiano's aching body, smearing it onto his quivering thighs. A soft cry was all Cristiano could manage as he came into Messi's hand, all over his thick fingers, spilling onto his own abs as well. His body was wracked with tremors, every muscle he owned ached, his skin felt overheated and sensitive, but he couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more sated by an orgasm. Messi leaned down to murmur in his ear softly.

"You were so good tonight," he praised, kissing Cristiano's neck. "I'll clean you up. Just rest, you can sleep here."

Cristiano barely heard anything the other man was saying, his orgasm having sapped what minuscule amount of energy he'd had left in his weary body. All he was aware of was the feeling of a soft wet cloth moving over his skin, and then he went under, drifting into a deep, satisfied sleep.

END.


End file.
